jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brulax Ruso
Brulax Ruso is a red skinned Sakiyan. He is a Jedi Weapon Master. He is the founder of the Free Jedi Order. He was exiled from the Jedi for a time. He still carries some emotional scars from his time. He is still very opposed to the Dark Side, but now moderates himself more. He never forgot the lessons of the One. He still carries the Blaster Rifle from his non-Force days. Since he got used to lightsaber fighting left-handed, he continues to do so, though is equally effective with the right. He is committed to the ideals of honor and justice, though occasionally his ideals still cause his behavior to not align with what is considered proper Jedi behavior. Description Appearance Brulax is a Sakiyan. He has red skin and brown eyes. He not only keeps his mind, but his body in pristene form. His constant exercising gives him above normal strength even for his species. He has even beat Wookiees arm wrestling. Brulax used to wear a Jedi outer-cloak, pants,and boots, but only a vest in place of a shirt. The cloak and vest had a whole burned through the back. The vest and cloak were destroyed when he took them off to fight. Now he wears the same pants and boots, but with a nerf-wool, high-collared shirt, a rancor skin coat, and a new cloak. Combat Skill He was known to use his species naturally "supernatural" dexterity and stength to wear down an opponent. He was equally skilled with either hand and his skill seemed to improve against multiple opponents. Force Skills *Telekinesis (and all its sub-powers) *Force speed *Force Valor *Force absorb *Force stealth *Force Meld *Battlemind *Force deflection *Sense *Force light Early Life Brulax left Sakiya when he realized he had the ablility to move objects with his mind. He knew that this was because of the Force. He knew he must train to be a Jedi. The young Sakiyan shortly saved up his money, and stowed away on a ship bound for Nar Shaddaa, Nal Hutta's moon spaceport. From there, it was easy to book passage on one of many cargo ships making their way for Coruscant. Jedi Training Upon arriving on Coruscant, he was accepted into Jedi training. After a short while of basic training, an Ithorian Jedi, named Oraltor Nadon, took Brulax to be his padawan learner. His training from there was very difficult, since Oraltor and Brulax held virtually none of the same strengths. If Oraltor was strong in an area, Brulax was very weak, and vice versa. However, Oraltor was a very patient teacher, and was able to train Brulax in the ways of the Force. He taught Brulax how to let the Force guide him and be his teacher. He very quickly rose to become and powerful Jedi Knight, and a half dozen years later after training a Nautolan padawan named Lessa, a Master in his own right. He focused on his combat skills, becoming an extremely powerful Jedi Weapon Master. Fall and exile The trouble for Brulax came later. A Jedi that he barely knew turned Sith. Upon being captured, he was tried in a civilian court, and was let go. Apparently the word of several Jedi witnesses is not enough. That Sith began to hang around, and irritate the Jedi who could not legally touch him. Brulax went out and provoked the weaker Sith into attacking, and killed him. The Jedi Order declared this to be too much aggression, the footstep to the Dark Side. The removed the rank of Jedi Master from him. They forebade him from ever joining a council, having a padawan, or using his Force powers again. Civilian life Brulax boxed up his robes and lightsaber in shame, purchased a Blaster Rifle for defense, and set out on the lone road of a mercenary with a conscious. Pay is not very good for people who do mostly mercy missions. He was miserable. He was a failure in the eyes of the Jedi, the Sakiyans, himself, and now even ordinary people. In his misery, Brulax worked many missions. All were delivering supplies to desperate and dying colonies. They were frequented by pirates. He became a decent gunner, but often the ships' captains surrendered quickly. Disgusted, he soon began seeking revenge on those who would prey on the only hopes of the helpless. He became exactly the vigilante that the Jedi feared he would, except without the Force. Often, he would hunt down the pirates, slaughtering gangs, leaving none alive. It made no difference. If he killed the leader, some else took over. If he killed the whole group, another group moved in. He was making no headway in the galaxy. He decided to leave the glaxay for the uncharted. He grabbed a Y-Wing made a random jump to a planet which he never learned the name. Alone... or Not On that planet, he tried to live alone in misery. However, company came. He met a mysterious stranger that seemed to appear from the fog. The stranger was a non-Force-Sensitive human, who gently probed Brulax for information about himself. Brulax finally told the man everything, just to get him to leave. The man taught Brulax how to live with himself. Brulax came to call the man simply "the One." With the One's help, Brulax decided to go back to the galaxy. On his way out, he scanned the planet for lifeforms to find where the man lived. He found none. Tatooine Brulax returned to the galaxy. He reclaimed his lightsaber, and searched for someone to help. He went to a terrible planet, one that was once described as "if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that is the farthest from." He arrived to a spaceport and went to where he knew he could learn things, the canteena. He met a Trandoshan there, and since Brulax spoke Dosh, he bought the Trandoshan a drink. He learned that the Trandoshan spent his time traveling across the Dune Sea, buying and selling with Tusken Raiders. He was strong enough to take care of himself, and they general avoided attacking him since he earned their trust. Brulax found this rather interesting. Leaving the canteena, he found his Y-Wing had been parted out by Jawas. He took this a a sign to stay. Upon traveling around the Dune Sea with the Trandoshan, he discovered a small tribe in trouble. Between Greater Krayts eating their herd and other tribes trying to take their territory, they were in need of help, and no one was going to actually try to help Tuskens. After learning enough about their language and customs to be able to communicate, he offered to join their tribe as a slave. He donned Tusken gear, made a gaffi stick, and joined the tribe. The Tuskens treated Brulax harshly at first, until they were attacked. When they saw the heart and skill at which he defended them with, they eased up. They rarely beat him after that. They saw that he could defend himself from them, but chose not to. This earned him their respect. After several months he was generally treated as part of the tribe, except for being given his own Bantha or a mate. They found him useful for being able to go into towns and trade with people. He became less of a slave, and more of a friend. The problem came with one Greater Krayt. Normally Krayts are solitary, but this one organized several of them into a violent herd. This Krayt became known as "Big Momma," after her nest was discovered by Brulax's tribe. Big Momma began not only to attack Bantha herds, but Tusken villages, moisture farms, Jawa Sandcrawlers, and the attacks were becoming more severe. As the problem grew, Brulax realised that he must take it upon himself to stop this. He convinced his tribe to help, and they set out to stop the Krayts. Reunion Tour Brulax and the clan began to track Big Momma's movements. She was systematically attacking. Once they figured out where she was going next, they were suprised to learn they weren't the only ones going to help. The Republic had sent a team to both stop the Krayts and open diplomacy. This group included a Wookiee named Salnor, a Twi'lek politician named Crom'nen, a human named Shiar Throndec, a Rodian gunner named Vreegon, and several other including Jedi, including Oraltor Nadon, Brulax's Master! Brulax removed his Tusken mask and revealed himself to the group. The resulting battle against the Krayts was the worst yet. They learned why she was attacking. A local trader had stolen an egg. They returned the egg, but the Krayts returned to raze the town. Brulax's Tusken tribe was killed. He attempted to throw the lightsaber to harm Big Momma, but with his use of the Force, he did little damage and she ate his lightsaber. He ended up scarred, but the Republic Forces were victorious when Vreegon managed to kill Big Momma's mate, and the rest fled. Brulax told Oraltor of his adventure, and what he learned from the One. Oraltor took him back to the Jedi Council, who lifted his sentence. Though his powers were never actually lost, he did not use them during his banishment. He was now allowed to use them. He regained the title Jedi Master. He was allowed to take on padawans again. He was even given a spare lightsaber to replace his own. He was given a share of the Dragon Pearls from the kill. He had Salnor, the Wookiee who had also been there to fight the Krayt, build a custom snubfighter for him. Brulax continued to work with the group for many months. One day, he inquired of Oraltor what had happened to his old padawan, Lessa. Oraltor informed him that she had been killed while on a mission for Crom'nen, the Twi'lek politician. Brulax confronted Crom'nen, who admitted to having used her for his purposes, and considered her "expendable." Brulax never trusted politicians, but this act cemented his distrust. The group was greatly divided, since Crom'nen was officially the leader of the group. As they departed, Brulax threatened to kill Crom'nen if the two ever met again. To this day, Brulax still blames himself for Lessa's death, secretly believing that if he had trained her better, she would still be alive. Jedi Protector of Rodia Eventually, when the group broke up, Brulax accepted a position as Jedi protector of the planet Rodia (his first day was the creation of Universe V1.0), in exchange for simple room and board. He used some left over funds from the Krayt pearls to purchase a warehouse in which he could continue to condition and train. Shortly after arriving there, and young man named Endor was pursued there by a Sith Lord named Darth Dragus. Brulax interfered, allowing Endor to escape. Dragus chased, but when he lost his prey, he returned to Rodia to fight Brulax. Brulax fought and defeated Dragus, making Rodia safe. Throughout the fight, Brulax kept trying to show Dragus the foolishness of the Dark Side. The two became honored enemies and somewhat friends. Creation of the Free Jedi Order Brulax helped repel a military invasion by a Sith Lord from Rodia, with the help of the Emerald Order. He also repelled invasion from a rogue Mandalorian with the help of the Mandalorian Empire. But these encounters taught Brulax that he could not protect Rodia alone. He enlisted the help of his old Master, Oraltor Nadon. Soon, word of their exploits spread, and others came to be trained by them. So Brulax started the Free Jedi Order. He has been protecting Rodia and training Jedi ever since. One of the first who came to be trained was Rulin Kahar, son of Darth Dragus. He came seeking information about the father he never knew, as was surprised to learn his father was a Dark Lord of the Sith, who was learning the err of his ways when he had died. Rulin left for a while, verifying Brulax's story about his father and recieving his father's blade. Rulin was not, however, an only child. Unbeknownst to him, he had a half brother, Jark Hothar. Jark refused to believe that his father had ever seen the light. He also viewed himself as rightful heir to the Sith blade. Brulax knew through a message in the Force that he could not fight Jark, but that Rulin must do it. Brulax still knew that he had to confront Jark. He pleaded with Jark to repent of his evil. Jark refused and ignited his blade. Brulax refused to defend himself, and so Jark ran him through. Brulax fell, dead. Jark confronted Rulin, and Rulin defeated his half brother, choosing to spare his brother's life. Brulax, in the Netherworld of the Force came face to face again with "the One." The One told him that it was not his time, because he still had work to do. Brulax's wound healed, his heart beat, and he began to breathe again. His robe and vest bore a burnt hole where Jark's blade exited his back. Brulax returned to the FJO, where he sent now Master Rulin Kahar and an Ewok knight whom he had trained as a padawan, Achi Na-Na, on pilgramages of personal growth across the galaxy. He then took on a batch of new students and continued his work with the FJO. Known students *Lessa (deceased) *Rulin Kahar *Achi Na-Na *Silic The Freedom War After months of teaching in peace under the title Grand Master of the Guardians Brulax had grown quite content on the first planet that ever seemed like home to him. This peace would not last. The sound could be heard of a prototype missile tearing a hole through the shields. Jark Hothar had returned for his vengance. Brulax attacked and destroyed two landing craft and killed many of Jark's minions, but Jark used this opportunity to capture the Grand Protector Vreegon's family. Using them as hostages, Vreegon was forced to declare all Jedi outlaws and ordered the Rodian Regiment to attack the Jedi. So began the Freedom War. Brulax returned to the warehouse with feelings of failure. He believed that he should have executed Jark after their first encounter instead of allowing him to return. This line of thought allowed the Dark Side to begin working into Brulax, until Oraltor chastized him, snapping him out of it. Brulax was very penitent, and asked Oraltor for permission to stay behind and allow everyone else time to escape to Iskaayuma. He went and confronted Jark unarmed, and made no pretense of fighting back, instead provoking the Sith until he attacked. Brulax finally fled wounded. Brulax finally reached Iskaayuma and the FJO and told Oraltor what he had learned. Oraltor, knowing that Brulax was unable to heal himself, placed Brulax in a healing trance for a little over a day. After that, he spent the next few weeks worth of mornings teaching the initiates the basic lightsaber forms, the afternoons working on a project, and the early part of the night patrolling the city and making contacts with black marketeers in Iskaayuma. When Takwen returned from his knighthood trails to be promoted, Brulax announced his giving up the title Grand Master of the Guardians so that he could focus on fighting more than teaching or leadership. With the mantle of leadership gone, he felt little pressure and felt free to do his part of Oraltor's battle plan for the Freedom War. His mission was to distrupt the workings of Hothar's men. After picking up a few supplies from the Black Marketers, Brulax set out for Bronze 2. Brulax waited, and studied the layout of the city and hostile forces within. He arrive in Equator City little more than a day later, impressive since he had been travelling on foot without aide of the Force. Brulax watched an enemy transport for a short while and then arroached, hands up, as if surrendering. Instead he used the Force to crush the ship. Rodians and hostile forces opened fire on him, forcing him to use Force Deflect to block the bolts. Jark's forces then adjusted their aim and gunned down the Rodians. Brulax ran forward and began punching a few and grabbed a Toydarian, telling him to relay to his fellow henchmen that tonight was only a warning. Next time, he would be out for blood. As he began to speak to Jark over commlink, he became aware that locals where transmitting what happened. These transmissions would be short lived. Jark's men finished the trap, as they blew up nearby buildings, Jark's reward for the Sakiyan. This act, however, only strengthened his resolve to bring an end to the tyrrany of the Sith on Rodia. Brulax continued his campaign night after night, until Jark Hothar himself came to a duel. Brulax is the better fighter, but was wounded in a fight and virtually collapsed of exhaustion. It was only Oraltor's arrival which saved him. Oraltor and Brulax shared information, and Brulax learned that Jark had tortured Rulin, broke his mind, and programmed Rulin to be his slave. Brulax and Oraltor came to only one conclusion. The only way to help Rulin was to learn what Jark had done, by allowing himself to be captured. Brulax allowed himself to be captured and taken to Jark's secret lab, where he again engaged Jark in a fight, this time throwing him into the machine Jark had used on Rulin. Jark was then electrocuted. Brulax believed he was dead and announced his victory over his enemy. In fact Jark was unconscious and wounded, but beyond that was completely severed from the Force. Oraltor then took custody of Jark, while Brulax delivered himself to the Grand Protector Vreegon. To allow the Grand Protector to maintain a position of strength before the Rodians, Brulax allowed himself to be flogged. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Sakiyans